A semiconductor device, e.g. a semiconductor chip (also referred to as die) may include, for example on its back side, a film for attaching the semiconductor device to a carrier, for example to a leadframe. The film may be referred to as die attach film (DAF). The film may be dielectric. Alternatively, it may be electrically conductive, in which case it may be referred to as a conductive die attach film (C-DAF). The film, e.g. the die attach film, may include various materials, e.g. epoxy and/or silver. During a separation process of a wafer using a sawing blade, which may be referred to as sawing or dicing of the wafer, these materials may damage the sawing blade, e.g. a sawing blade including a nickel binder. A sawing quality may thus deteriorate rapidly. This may cause scratches on side walls of the semiconductor device and/or a so-called chipping (small chips of semiconductor material breaking off from the semiconductor device, e.g. from its back side). The scratches and/or the chipping may impair a functionality and/or a breaking resistance of the semiconductor device.